At The Aisle's End
by always-wicked
Summary: How can a woman take everything for the sake of the man she love? Read it and find out!
1. Forewords

Forewords  
  
Do you guys ever wonder why I always make stories about Dao Ming Shi and San Cai? Well to tell you the truth... it's because I find myself in them. Not that I'm a pig head or a stupid woman... I just feel that I can very much relate with their characters... because like Dao Ming Shi... I can flame up easily and like San Cai... my friends would call me a weed... they haven't had the opportunity to see me cry or even wipe a tear from eyes... they would always find me heartless because sometimes I act using my brains and not my heart...  
  
The real reason why I wrote these fan fictions /January "Pages Of Our Story" completed /February "I Thought I Lost You" completed /march "I Left My Heart With You" completed by tomorrow /april "At The Aisle" on the process  
  
Is because this is the only place where I could express everything. Can you believe that even if I'm excited I still appear to be reserved? I'm not really a boring person sometimes I tend to get out of control... this things comes rarely... hehehehehe... to be honest my friends doesn't have any idea of my writings... well they know that I'm writing "things", once in awhile I ask them if what will be their reaction if this certain scenario happens to them and they would just freak out and tell me... "Are you ok? Yah we know that it's exciting but it's not reader catching!" Well I don't mind, at least they give me a feedback and looking at their expressions... bit by bit I try to picture my own reader's reactions on a certain chapter. Before anything else I'd like to thank my friend Cerica who unconsciously inspired me of the title of this story... (But she doesn't have any idea that I love her sudden outburst of an idea) None of them have any idea of the sites of these stories that I wrote... that's why I'm very glad because you guys openly accepted me and read my stories... like what I said before... you guys really brighten up my day... with those comments I can't resist by giggle because you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing my stories.  
  
Enough of my drama anthology let's proceed with my explanation for this fan fiction... well I read quite a number of stories in the internet these past few days and I observed that most of them are lengthy like my previous three so I decided to make a story not more than 6 chapters... this would be brief, concise and emotional. This story would be more "POV's" and description. I'd lessen the exchange of words but not to the extent of destroying the emotion of the characters... This will be again a San Cai and Dao Ming Shi story... hope you enjoy it guys... 


	2. You're A Weed

You're A Weed  
  
It was a beautiful day, everything seems to be perfect, the sun rise with a different glow, the trees sways with a different tune of the wind, the birds chirp with a different melody, and the people appears to be happy... why not? Because today is a very special day...  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked perfect. My skin glows with a different radiance, my hair shines with different luster but eyes would contradict everything about me because deep inside... I'm lonely. Here I am standing in front of the mirror, wearing my white embroidered gown, ready to walk down the aisle and face the man I love... until now. I woke up early in the morning, 4:00 AM to be exact. I laid down on my bed and just look up at the ceiling and shut my eyes... I try to relax and unfortunately I tear escape my eyes. I felt pain... I felt pain. Looking now at myself I can't help but pity my whole being, this day is the end... today is my end...  
  
I heard a knock on the wooden door and seconds pass and it reveals Xiao You. I don't know she just looks at me strangely today; I can see pity in her eyes... I can see pain...  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
I don't know what makes me say this thing but I can see in my friend's eyes that she demands something from me to say.  
  
"Xiao You... I love him and..."  
  
"I know"  
  
Xiao You smiles at me and squeeze my shoulder and after moments of silence we stood side by side in front of the mirror. I looked at her and I close my eyes then again a tear slip in my eye and slowly I remember things I tried so hard to forget...  
  
+FLASHBACK+  
  
The weather that night is like showing me signs... signs of farewell and regret, but still I pushed thorough with my plan. I hailed a cab and give directions to send me to the Dao Ming Mansion. We encounter an angry storm... yes it was a very angry storm, the wiper of the taxicab is not good enough to clear the driver's vision. Fortunately I'd reached the mansion in safe and sound. I paid the fare and open my umbrella to shield myself from rain. Upon entering the porch I saw Lei he was sitting like a boy in the main entrance as if waiting for someone to arrive. My steps created noise and immediately he looked up and walks towards me  
  
"What took you so long? I was beginning to worry! The storm is a harsh one I wouldn't want you to be roaming around the streets of Taipei with that weather!"  
  
"Lei... I'm here, that's what matters. Where are the others? I hope I'm not the only one who's missing."  
  
"Well... that's the point! You're the only one who's missing!"  
  
Lei took my hand, as always it was cold... not like Ah Si's hands... warm but rough. I still remember when Ah Si held me it looks like it just happen yesterday. I stared at Lei's back and sigh, at least I still know someone that cares for me. We entered the grand living room and meeting my eyes is Dao Ming Cheng. I was surprised... who wouldn't be?!? This is the first time I met the old man. I looked at him not tearing my gaze and suddenly I heard Meizuo uttering his famous line...  
  
"Hard working virgin... thank God you arrived! Lei is going nuts and Ximen here is planning of calling the emergency unit of their corporation to look for you!"  
  
"Meizuo you're over reacting... well not entirely because Lei is really going nuts!"  
  
I smiled at their comments. I looked at them, they are definitely meant for each other. I know Meizuo will take good care of Xiao Qiao. Moments pass and I felt Lei's hand in mine and I looked up and saw him staring at me straight in the eye. I was startled of course... but I soon realized I saw pity... why pity?!? I don't know... Cutting my consciousness I heard Dao Ming Zhuang uttering words about going to dinner. Again Lei held my hand and escort me towards the dining room.  
  
Dao Ming Cheng approached the middle seat at the left side and Dao Ming Feng sits beside him like a queen knowing her position at the castle. Dao Ming Zhuang sits in front of her mother then Dao Ming Shi sits beside her, automatically Yesha, the princess of Bhutan, followed him. The rest of F4 finds their consecutive sits with their consecutive partners. Meizuo with Xiao Qiao, Ximen with Jing and Lei with me. It was nothing actually but suddenly I felt the tension in the air... I felt an incoming blow towards my face... then it was cut-off by the Dao Ming Cheng's talking.  
  
"Thank you everyone for attending this small gathering... this was personally asked by my son Dao Ming Shi... tonight I'd very be delighted because this the night for a big celebration... I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise... so I'd let Dao Ming Shi announced the news!"  
  
Dao Ming Cheng is actually smiling... it was a great sight... trust me! I felt happy for Dao Ming Shi because I know in the past his not even close to his father. Dao Ming Feng on the other hand is quiet sitting comfortably on her chair. I was surprise myself when she didn't ordered her guards a while ago to throw me out upon arriving in her mansion.  
  
Dao Ming Shi caught my attention, he stood up wearing his formal attire and held Yesha arm. I held my breath as if holding my life and slowly he utters the words I wouldn't want to hear... not even in my dreams...  
  
"Yesha and me decided to get married in two months! We got engaged this morning..."  
  
My whole world shattered, it was like breaking into pieces of glass. Then a bowed my head and I close my eyes. Why I didn't follow the signs that tonight's dinner is a moment that would change my life. I tilt my head up and I saw Dao Ming Shi's hand holding Yesha tightly as if not wanting to let go. Then slowly I face my demons and looked at the reality showed in front of me. I saw them looking at me with pity. I saw Ximen's expression of sadness, I saw Meizuo's face with disappointment, I saw Xiao Qiao eyes with pity, I saw Jing's gesture with tenderness, I saw Da Jie's face with emptiness, and then I saw Lei... I saw friendship. I take his hand and again I bowed my head while doing that I squeeze his cold hands with mine. Then I looked up and find Dao Ming Feng face with victory. Then it was cut my Dao Ming Shi's voice...  
  
"San Cai, I... no let me correct that... we want to have your blessing... I know I'm asking too much but if you really love me like everyone one is insisting... I want you to let me go... maybe we do have something in the past but Yesha... Yesha is my future... I proposed to her this morning because of love not because of friendship... for the first time in my life I felt honest with myself... San Cai, I'm sorry... so sorry for hurting you or for putting you in this situation. I love Yesha and nothing can change that..."  
  
I unlocked the meteor necklace from my neck and slowly I retrieve it from my chest then I place it in the table covered with pure white expensive linen... I can't help it... I bowed my head then slowly tears from my eyes kept on pouring down then I tilt my head up facing everyone with my wet face then said my piece...  
  
"Dao Ming Si... I know... you're on the road back home... and I will wait for you, forever wait for you... until you find yourself..."  
  
Then I bowed again unable to stop my tears. Then I stand from my sit and walked towards him...  
  
"Can I hug you?"  
  
Without his permission I submitted myself freely not caring who are the persons witnessing my sorrow. This time I don't want to held back anything because all I do is to break down and release everything. I embraced him hard... I cried and cried as if tomorrow will not come and set it's cruelty upon me, I sob because I can no longer control myself... then a slowly I let go then walks away from him... It was painful... very painful. Lei maybe, upon understanding my wanting to be alone respected my decision. No one bothered me that night. I cried in my room for hours until the dawn breaks it way for a new day to come. I looked up at the ceiling and close my eyes...  
  
"Dao Ming Shi... you have my blessing..."  
  
+ END OF FLASHBACK+  
  
Xiao You looked at me with teary eyes... she's definitely my friend because she knows my sorrow... she knows my loneliness. I stared in front of the mirror and look myself... San Cai you're a weed. 


	3. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel  
  
Xiao You left me minutes after our silent talk. We decided not to exchange words with each other just a smile and squeeze is enough to know that I have her support. I was still looking at myself in the mirror when my guardian angel enter invading my privacy. I looked at Lei then proceed with my examination of my dress then a walked towards the sofa, plunge myself down to sit and close my eyes. I felt a weight just adds up in the sofa... I know its Lei. He held my hand and automatically I bend my head sideways pillowing his shoulder.  
  
"Lei... I'm ok don't worry about me..."  
  
"Weed... of course you're ok because if your not I'll be beating Ah Si to death until I killed him..."  
  
I playfully tapped Lei's arms. How violent can you get?!? Beating up his best friend at it's own wedding! Funny I thought!  
  
"San Cai..."  
  
"Quiet... I just what to enjoy this moment... me now... holding your hand like this and bending my head... Lei... thank you... thank you very much..."  
  
"You're always welcome San Cai..."  
  
He held my hands tightly then both of us closes our eyes, slowly we remember the last day I decided not to cry anymore...  
  
+FLASHBACK+  
  
It's been a month since that incident happened at the Dao Ming Mansion. I'm a liar if I would deny that I never cried every night because I did. No one knows how hard I tried not to run towards him and kiss him and declare my undying love.  
  
F4 are still my friends, I hangout with them but as much as possible I limit it. If the "new couples" will be their I'll make sure to exit the scenario to protect myself from further heartaches. Lei on the other hand always finds time to accompany me... we sometimes stayed at the roof top of Ying De for hours not uttering any word to each other but just the knowledge that the both of us are their for each other. Wrecked... you could call me that... because like a ship in the bottom of the ocean... I'm silent... I'm lonely... I'm empty.  
  
One night fate played its playful hands and that night fate happens to find me as its victim. Lei and me walked down the streets of Taipei and accidentally I saw the man I love with Yesha... they were eating ice cream. My heart sank like a sinking ship. I tried to smile but even if I tried so hard to deny it... just one look in my eyes and everything will be revealed. What makes it difficult to comprehend is the fact that they were eating in my favorite ice cream shop... how can that be?!? I myself treasure that place for quite sometime. Not here because this is my territory... the past Dao Ming Shi and me. Upon seeing the sweet exchange of Yesha and Ah Si, I immediately pivot my feet and walks towards the other direction. I walked until I reached home not realizing that Lei is following me all along.  
  
We entered the house and I excused myself to Lei. I entered my room and shut the door close.  
  
I collapse myself in my bed and cuddle myself like a fetus. Moments later my bed sheets are all wet with my tears. I'm crying again I realize... how many times should I cry before I can accept my defeat. Without my permission Lei invade my privacy and lay himself in my bed and face my wet crying eyes with his.  
  
"Cry if you want... I'm here to cry with you..."  
  
The he embrace me like a mother comforting her child. I cried in his arms, I cried and cried until I don't know how to stop the tears from falling from my eyes...  
  
"I love him so much Lei... I love him so damn much... I love him so much. I thought after our trip in Barcelona, everything would be fine... when I lost him... I thought I lost everything, I lost myself, I lost my soul, I lost my heart!" "Lei tell me how can I go on... tell me, because until now I don't know how to pull myself from this suffering stage." "That night, I cried and cried until I exhaust myself..."  
  
"San Cai... Ah Si had choose his path long ago, yes I know that, that path is not towards you but I know like what you've told him at the mansion that his on his way back home... and that home is you San Cai... only you. Maybe today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year... he would regain his memory and trust me... with Ah Si's character back in action he would do everything to gain you again."  
  
Hearing those words from my guardian angel, I inhale my moment's peace. Maybe, just maybe... fate would be good to me and bless my wish. I'm a woman in love... I'm woman lost in love... and I'm also a woman who knows how to love. If letting go Dao Ming Shi means giving him happiness then... be it. Someday, somehow... God may grant my wish and let us be together again. I don't know when will it happen but I'm willing to wait... even if life itself is my only card to stake.  
  
I cuddle beside Lei that night... just the knowledge that my guardian angel is with me... I felt peace. I don't know how Lei pulls these tricks of calming me, maybe he is really an angel... my angel. I silently recite my prayer and thank God. I did lost the man that dominates my heart but I'm still glad because I didn't lose the man that guides my life. Thank you Lei, I thought to myself. Then I decided to go with my slumber.  
  
+END OF FLASHBACK+  
  
"San Cai, tell me the truth..."  
  
"I still love him Lei... I still love Dao Ming Shi... today I will bid my farewell but like I've told him... I will wait for him, death is the only permanent thing that can separate us... only death Lei... only death"  
  
"I love you San Cai, we all love you... remember that thought!"  
  
"I will Lei!"  
  
After our brief conversation, we held each other's hand tightly. I don't know how to explain this but I know Lei knows how I feel right this moment. I know that my guardian angel is listening. We listen to our breathing then suddenly he stood up from the sofa and I felt his lips on my forehead.  
  
"You are one strong woman San Cai... I don't wonder why Ah Si fell for you, you are everything he loves in a woman San Cai..."  
  
"That is the old Dao Ming Shi talking if you ask me Lei and that Dao Ming Shi is long gone..."  
  
"But he'll be back..."  
  
I sit on the sofa dumbfounded, Lei really knows how to make suspense in my life I thought. He might be right, Dao Ming Shi might regain his memory and I will be there to welcome him with open arms. I stared at the back of Lei and bid him silent goodbye. Thank you my guardian angel for everything you've done for me. Thank you very much. 


End file.
